Partners
by Nixcky
Summary: Rin is running out of time, she must find her partner before its too late for both of them.  Please R&R more info inside


**Disclaim: I don't own the anime InuYasha , but I do own the plot, but the whole concept of "partners" probably its mine because it seem like I have seen this before in an anime or manga or movie….somewhere…I can't remember but it is familiar to me (can some one tell me so I can give them credit) . **

**A/N: Any way on with the story , please review and criticize don't be afraid to be brutally honest, it helps me to improve my writing. ENJOY! :P**

**Partners**

_In this world there are humans and demons partners that is how the world is meant to be. Human and demons have a destined partner for them the day that they are born and are marked when they find each other. But not all demons and humans are O.k. with this. Some human mistreat their partners but in return they receive the same pain; the same goes for demons, but its slightly different. If they kill their human partners they experience great pain either mentally or physically. If the partners don't find each other after the human turns 18, the demon (if it is full) will revert to human, a half-demon will change into a crazed full demon, and the human will experience terrible sicknesses until their partner find them. _

Rin is 17 years old, two months from her birthday and still hasn't found her partner. Her family was killed by thieves when she was six and she ahs been on her own ever since, searching in every demon village for her partner. Its getting close to the time wen she will come down with a deadly sickness. She knows what is to come and coming upon the end of her search in the inuyouki territory for her partner. "If my partner is hear, this will be amazing. I heard it was very rare for an inuyouki to have human partners, but when they do most of the humans aren't treated very well."

Rin's vision began to spin and she stumbled on a tree root, which just so happened to be right in front of her. She attempted to get up but ended with an epic fail, "I need to find my partners soon", were her last words before everything went black.

"Hey kid, get up!"

"InuYasha, stop being so mean! She's already having a tough time without you yelling at her."

"Whatever wrench."

"_Whatever wrench_ my a-"

"HAHAHA", Rin was awake for a while and their bickering was just to funny to keep quiet. " You guys fight like an old married couple."

"Who you calling old, brat", the male, InuYasha said.

"I'm not a brat. I am 17-years-old for your information", Rin said mad because she still has the body of a 13- year–old girls whose chest is to big for her age.

"Well…I'm Kagome", the girl with the raven hair said while she held me to sit up on the tree behind her. "and that is InuYasha, my partner and husband" she point to the hanyou on the opposite side of her.

"Haha cute dog ears, InuYasha", Rin said with a sneer.

"Don't' call them cute", InuYasha yelled defensively. " Aww but they are., Kagome said while reaching over to play with InuYasha ears, and he completely calmed down.

"Oh yeah my name is Rin."

"Hi Rin," Kagome said, "where is you partner?"

"Um…well… we sorta haven't found each other. My birthday is in two weeks and I have looked everywhere for them, and the last place to look is in inuyouki territory." Rin shared way too much info then she intended, _Well to late to take it all back._

"Oh" said InuYasha, who seemed to have a sorrowful look on his face.

"Well we are heading in that direction so why not join us", Kagome said.

_Wow, she is like a mother I wonder if she has any kids. _ As if on cue Kagome stood up to show her swollen belly. _I knew it. _ "So, off we go."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Who made you the boss," InuYasha said heated.

"When I started carrying your child!" Kagome yelled back. 'Keh' was InuYahsa's was only response as they made their way to the next village.

**A/N: I finally remembered were this concept came from it was from "The Golden Compass", but the rest of the side effects are mine. **


End file.
